Juventud En Éxtasis
by marianna jackson
Summary: -¿Quieres tener sexo? Mi pregunta fue tan directa que bajaste la cara, mostrándote agraviada. Diste media vuelta con intenciones de salir... El escote triangular de tu vestido, dejaba a la vista la piel blanca de tu juvenil espalda. -No te disgustes- Me acerque. -Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Miles de hombres darían cualquier cosa por tenerte, pero supongo que es tu primera vez...


**_Hola bueno ya que pude observar muchos fics, hablan de la sexualidad sin saber significado alguno que esté contrae, sólo hablan de acostarse acostarse y he visto que pierden el hilo en lo que se llama "sexo" no sólo es acostarse, en este fic tomare a Ranma y sus personajes para interpretar una de las obras que a mi punto de vista a guiados a muchos jóvenes a una sexualidad sana y activa. En fin._**

**_Este fics esta realizado sin ánimo de lucro solo entretenimiento._**

**_Derechos de autor: los personajes han sido tomados de la famosa serie Ranma 1/2 de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y la obra literaria del famoso escritor que a mi punto de vista sería el mejor psicólogo del mundo; Carlos Cuahtemoc Sanchez._**

**_Este es un universo alternativo solo tomo a los personajes, puedo cambiar su forma de ser, actitudes, situación familiar o sentimental ya conocida. Ejemplo: posiblemente Akane no tenga hermanas y cosas así, lo único que les puedo asegurar es un bonito RanmaXAkane._**

**_Espero que el lector se deleité con esto y que tengo un tanto entendimiento de lo que la sexualidad conlleva, y lo aplique en los fics que escriba tanto en su vida cotidiana._**

**_Por cierto esto puede contener Lemon _****_no explícito por lo tanto lo colocare en la categoría M._**

**_Atte: Marianna Jackson._**

* * *

**Sinopsis.**

Ranma es un seductor experto; cautiva a las mujeres y siempre mantiene el control, pero algo le sale mal después de acostarse con Shampoo; de pronto se ve envuelto en problemas que no sabe resolver. Confundido y enojado, conoce a Akane, una chica diferente que lo confronta y lo hace entender el verdadero significado del amor y la sexualidad.

* * *

**Antes de comenzar.**

-¿Quieres tener sexo?  
Mi pregunta fue tan directa que bajaste la cara, mostrándote agraviada. Diste media vuelta con intenciones de salir.  
-Espera...  
Te detuviste en el umbral de la puerta. El escote triangular de tu vestido, dejaba a la vista la piel blanca de tu juvenil espalda.  
-No te disgustes.- Me acerque. -Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Miles de hombres darían cualquier cosa por tenerte y me atrevo a suponer que esta sería tu primera experiencia... Pero antes, me gustaría que supieras algunas cosas sobre mi pasado.  
Te volviste muy despacio con gesto desafiante.  
-Muy bien. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tratas de decirme?  
Quise entrar en materia pero no conseguí más que tartamudear.

Tu actitud apremiante y molesta bloqueó toda posibilidad de comunicación profunda. Hilvane un par de mentiras para eludir la escabrosa situación y di por terminada mi confidencia.  
-¿Algún día me contarás la verdad?  
Asentí con tristeza.  
No te despediste al abandonar el lugar.  
Apenas me quede sólo, busque una hoja para escribir.  
Después de un rato detuve mi escrito y observe la prolija carta mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro.  
Soy un amigo que nunca te traicionara.  
Traicione a muchas mujeres en el pasado y, créeme, sufrí tanto por ello que no volveré a hacerlo jamás.

* * *

**Primera parte.**

**Sexo por placer.**

**1  
Las motivaciones sexuales.**

Hechizado por las bellas y voluptuosas formas de Shampoo, la miraba de hito en hito conversar con sus amigas a unos metros de distancia.  
Ocasionalmente giraba la cabeza para asegurarme de que su corpulento galán no llegara. Tal vez había terminado con el y ahora estaba disponible... Apreté la mandíbula: No debía hacerme ilusiones. El hecho de que la mujer más bella estuviera sola en la fiesta de fin de curso y que, por coincidencia yo tampoco fuera acompañado, no significa que el destino quisiera nuestra unión. De cualquier forma, la ansiedad me invadió, como ocurría siempre que vislumbraba la posibilidad de una aventura sexual.

Cursaba el cuarto año de la carrera de odontología y me consideraba experto en placeres corporales. Había aprendido (después de varios insultos y bofetones) a seducir mujeres con sobrada destreza. Era capas de oler las posibilidades de un encuentro íntimo y, cuando echaba el ojo a una joven, casi siempre lograba conducir un romance con ella hasta las últimas consecuencias.  
Tofu, el único profesor (joven y libertino) que se presto acompañarnos a la fiesta de despedida, se aproximó a mi mesa.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto dándome un efusivo golpe en la espalda. -¿Te libraste al fin de Ukyo, la "Virginia-casta"?  
Reí con reserva. En el ambiente universitario los chismes corrían rápidamente y no era de extrañarse que Tofu estuviera enterado de mis conquistas más importantes. Además, era un profesor amigable a quién alguna vez me acerque para pedirle consejos.  
-Si- Le conteste. -Terminamos hace un par de días. Tu sabes: Ukyo es de esas chicas que te complacen sólo con la condición de casarse al día siguiente.  
-Lo suponía. Y ten cuidado. En esta época hay varios millones más de mujeres buscando matrimonios que hombres, así que...  
Asentí sin contestar.  
Observe que Shampoo se ponía de pie dirigiéndose al tocador. Quise incorporarme para ir tras ella, pero la presencia de mi profesor de anatomía me lo impidió. Contemple el extraordinario cuerpo de mi compañera alejándose. Llevaba un vestido de algodón extremadamente ceñido, como los que usan las bailarinas de ballet, con un amplio escote en la espalda y un atrevido agujeró al frente que ventilaba, a la vista de todos, su ombligo y vientre plano.  
-Esta noche no se salva.- Susurre para mi.  
-¿Decías algo?  
-No, profesor...es simplemente que...- Me detuve valorando lo que significaba conversar a solas con Tofu en un ambiente de igualdad. Podía preguntarle cualquier duda que en clase hubiera sido inapropiado mencionar... Y mi maestro era un joven sexualmente experto, que además de tener instrucción académica comprobada, había vivido en unión libre tres veces.  
-Hay asuntos que no comprendo.- Retome. -¿Porqué las mujeres son tan impredecibles? De pronto se te ofrecen envueltas en una nube de romanticismo y al rato están agobiadas por la culpa y la tristeza; a una hora alegres, y a la siguientes iracundas. Visten y se exhiben para excitar al hombre y luego exigen distancia... No las entiendo... ¿Sienten el mismo deseo sexual que nosotros? Si es es así, ¿Por qué se hacen tanto del rogar? Y, sobretodo, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que después de entregarse parecen tan desilusionadas?  
Alzo las cejas asombrado por mi cuestionamiento múltiple.  
-Esta respuesta te costará por lo menos una copa.  
Llame al mesero con la mano, dejando que Tofu ordenara en cuanto llegó.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Si deseas entender a las chicas debes saber que ellas suelen manejar la sexualidad de modo diferente a los varones. Se excitan más lentamente en el proceso brindan mayor peso a los aspecto psicológicos, como el buen trato, las palabras amables, la sinceridad, la caballerosidad, el liderazgo... Es muy difícil que una mujer joven llegue al orgasmo al menos que se sienta realmente comprendida, valorada; fuera de peligro, protegida y no forzada por su compañero. Las condiciones mentales son difíciles de lograr, por eso muchas chicas experimentan excitación, pero sin llegar a la resolución, sintiéndose después usadas y denigradas.  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué cada vez las mujeres son más provocativas y liberales?- Pregunte. -Hoy en día la mayoría mantiene relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio.

En ese momento se acercaron a la mesa Hiroshi y Daisuke, dos buenos amigos. Nos saludaron de mano y tomaron asiento, Tofu respondió con furor a mi pregunta sin inhibirse en lo absoluto, o quizá motivado aún más, por la presencia de los arrimadizos.  
-Te lo voy a volver a explicar, do otro modo. En una relación íntima, interviene tanto el cuerpo como la mente. El hombre tiene un orgasmo de origen físico; puede sentir el mismo placer haciendo el amor con una jovencita, con una mujer madura, con una amiga, con una desconocida o tocando se mientras hojea sus revistas; la única diferencia en uno y otro evento estribara en que alguno la producirán mayor excitación, pero al momento de llegar al clímax se convulsionará de placer en todos los caso. En cambio, la mujer es más idealista y más sentimental. Su orgasmo tiene un origen fundamentalmente psicológico. A ellas les gusta sentirse admiradas, amadas, deseadas; les agrada que perdamos los estribos por su causa! las conquistemos y les demostremos cuánto estamos dispuestos hacer por tenerlas. Esa es sus retribución. Como ves, también satisfacen un deseo. El placer femenino esta conectado directamente a su psique...  
-Y el masculino a su...  
Reímos por la seña obscena de Hiroshi.  
Busque con la vista a Shampoo. Aún no salía del tocador. Estaba dispuesto a abordarla. Era una decisión motivada por esa energía"física" que, para ser bien aceptada por ella, tendría que disfrazarse de fuerza"psicológica". Parecía complicado, pero dejaba de serlo en cuanto te acostumbrabas a ello. Lo haría a como diera lugar. Imaginarme su piel desnuda me alteraba de forma ingente. Ella tenía el tipo especial de cuerpo que yo no había tocado jamás (muslos largos, senos grandes y firmes, caderas prominentes, piel blanca), además de poseer otros elementos eróticos muy discretos: tono de voz intimista, timbre sensual, mirada displicente, seriedad altiva...  
El mesero de la asociación estudiantil nos hizo llegar la charola de botanas y una garrafa mediana de licor.  
-Y tu, ¿lograste acostarte con Ukyo?- Me pregunto Daisuke mientras descorchaba la botella. -Todo mundo se pregunta si hablaras vencido a la puritana.  
-Si...- Confesé titubeante. -Fue una experiencia muy triste. Puso demasiada condiciones. Me da un poco de pena...creo que en verdad me amaba. ¿Saben lo que me dijo después de entregarse? Qué a todas las muchachas se les presiona intensamente para que tengan sexo; que si tratan de ser decentes, sus compañeras se burlan y los chicos las ignoran, que, por eso, la mayoría al sentir el rechazo, acceden a la vida sexual tan apreciada en el medio juvenil. Sentí lástima por ella y decidí dejarla. Las mujeres no se dan cuenta que a esta edad los hombres no buscan relaciones fijas; buscamos placer, diversión, aprendizaje; cuando sentemos cabeza pensando en una relación formal , desecharemos a todas aquellas con la que nos divertimos, para buscar a esa muchacha sería, ignorada en el ayer, que supo darse a respetar.  
-¡Cierto!- Aprobó Tofu. -Una cosa es tener novia para divertirte y otra muy diferente es elija a la madre de tus hijos... En ese caso siempre querrás una joven diferente, difícil de conseguir, no como la piedra pateada por decenas de hombres, sino como el diamante intacto que sólo a ti te fue posible conseguir.  
-¡Eso es definitivo!- Contribuyo Daisuke con entusiasmo. -Pero no se lo digas nunca a una mujer o a un moralista porque te tildarán de "macho". Obviamente si se desea a aprender a manejar un auto, son preferibles los usados...pero cuando se trata de escoger el automóvil definitivo, para toda la vida, hasta el más idiota preferiría uno nuevo.  
-Aunque hay unos usados muy bonitos.  
Volvimos a reír. Lo que comenzó como una pregunta de consulta, se había convertido en una polémica en la que todos parecíamos expertos.  
-El sexo es algo muy emocionante- Dijo Tofu mientras se servía más licor. -Lo malo es que no es gratis, siempre hay que pagar por el: aveces con dinero y aveces con halagos y palabras cariñosas.  
-Pagar por el...- repitió Daisuke reflexionando. -Que gran verdad. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Las sexo servidoras son groseras, desconsideradas y cobran en efectivo; en cambio, una compañera de escuela se arregla con su mejor ropa, se lava, maquilla, pero fuma y se va a la cama contigo si a cambio le prometes entrega eterna y amor total. Ese es el pago que debes hacer. Hay que ser muy hábil para manejar bien el asunto sin ser descubierto, pero dominando la técnica se obtiene lo mejor al precio más barato ¿No es así?  
Así era.  
Los crujidos estruendosos del aparato de sonido nos impidieron seguro hablando. Mi vista se perdió en ese mundo de ideas. Resultaba interesante analizar las motivaciones sexuales en la etapa juvenil, contemplar el hilo negro y apreciarlo en toda su longitud. ¿Cómo era posible que las chicas vinieran ignorando algo tan obvio?  
Comenzó una melodía conocida. Varias parejas caminaron hacia la pista tomadas de la mano.  
Shampoo, salió del baño, arreglada y sería. Se pasó entre las mesas con galanura. De inmediato me puse de pie.  
-Ustedes perdonaran.- Dije bebiéndome de un sorbo el contenido de mi copa. -Pero tengas asuntos urgentes que atender.  
Mis amigos y Tofu hicieron bulla.  
Camine directo a la muchacha interponiendo e en su camino.  
Fingí no verla hasta que estuvimos muy cerca.  
-¡Hola, que sorpresa!- Le dije. -Te ves muy hermosa esta noche.  
Hice una ligera reverencia.  
-¿Me concederías esta pieza?  
Shampoo me miro y asintió.  
-Claro.  
-¿Vienes sola?- Pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista.  
-Si.  
-¿Y Mousse?¿Por qué no te acompaño?  
Sonrió tristemente.  
-Terminamos hace una semana.  
El corazón me dio un vuelco. Quise decir "lo siento", pero a cambio de ello, el rostro se me ilumino con una alegría nerviosa. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Esa chica siempre se paseó por sitios públicos ostentando un novio mal encarado, ¡Y ahora se hallaba sin compromisos, bailando conmigo!  
Por unos minutos no pude decir nada. Mis estrategias de conquistas se habían vuelto más suspicaces por la reciente plática. Analice la situación mientras me movía al ritmo de la música: Shampoo había tenido un noviazgo largó. En la escuela, todos la vimos más de una vez besandose con pasión, exhibiendo su enamoramiento y mermando con ello su prestigio. Si a eso se atrevió a la vista de los demás, era fácil de suponer cuanto hizo con su ardoroso galán en la intimidad. Pobre chica, si Mousse la hubiera querido de verdad no la hubiera exhibido, y si ella hubiera sido más inteligente no lo hubiera permitido. Entre estudiantes, las mujeres que se muestran en exceso cariñosas con sus novios, quedan como marcadas. Resultaba evidente que había experimentado en buena medida con el sexo y no cargaría con los complejos de mi ex novia Ukyo. Además, seguramente se hallaba en una etapa de depresión,más deseosa por sentirse querida, admirada, deseada... Eran circunstancias inmejorables. Me sentí tenso pero lleno de euforia, como un atleta apunto de arrancar en la carrera para la que se ha preparado durante muchos meses.

-¿Te invito una copa?- Pregunte interrumpiendo el baile.  
-¿Por que no?  
Nos dirigimos a la barra, pasando por en medio de la pista. Al caminar puse mi mano derecha sobre su espalda.  
-Ahora que estas libré debes tener muchos pretendientes.  
Se encongo de hombros.  
-No sé. ni me importa.  
Llegamos frente al cantinero y ordenamos sendas bebidas.  
-¿Sabes?- Le dije. -A mi tampoco me ha ido bien en cuestión de amor. Estoy muy decepcionado ¿No te ha pasado que cuando más te interesa una persona y le das lo mejor de ti es cuando más te desprecia..? No hay nada más doloroso que entregarte a alguien que no te valora.  
Levantó la vista y me escruto con sus dulces ojos melancólicos.  
-¿Ya no sales con Ukyo?  
Moví la cabeza para decirle que no y sonreí atribulado.  
-Me da gusto poder platicar contigo, Shampoo...porque me siento más solo que nunca.  
Las luces menguaron y se escucharon los compases de una melodía lenta. La mayoría de los bailarines impetuosos se retiraron y sólo algunas parejas abrazadas permanecieron en la pista balanceandose con la cadencia de la música romántica. El corazón quiso salirse e de su sitio ante esta oportunidad . Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Shampoo se me adelanto.  
-¿Quieres bailar?  
-Claro.  
Me tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos.  
Nos colocamos en la oscuridad. La abrace por la cintura y ella acomodó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Con la excusa de hacer unos comentarios, me acerque a su rostro hasta que la distancia que nos separaba se redujo al mínimo. Nuestros pies se movían con lentitud y el halo magnético de uno se había fusionado con el del otro, produciendo una reacción excitante.  
No se necesitaba hablar mucho; nuestros cuerpos exhalaban una química poderosa que nos hacia sentir entre nubes.  
-¿Sabes Shampoo?- susurre en su oído. -Yo siempre te eh querido en secreto.  
No contesto, pero después de ese comentario nos abrazamos. Calibré la delgadez de su cintura con mis manos; sentir el contacto directo de nuestras partes íntimas me dejo sin aliento. La música término y nos quedamos enlazados unos segundo mirándonos a la cara. En su rostro había un matiz carmín que la agraciaba aún más, y en el mío la mirada de un hombre que ha perdido los estribos por la emoción de esta rápida aventura y el enorme deseo de llevarla hasta el final.  
-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un sitio confortable donde podamos platicar?- Le propuse en voz baja. -Me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor.  
No contesto que sí pero apenas salimos de la pista nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros con excusas insulsas.  
Cuando subimos al auto le tome su mano izquierda, la acaricie con ternura y me la lleve a la boca muy despacio para darle un beso.  
-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte poniendo en marcha el motor.  
Ella se encogió de hombros sin apartar su penetrante vista de mi rostro.  
-A donde tu quieras.

* * *

_** ¿Qué les pareció?¿Review?**_

_**Atte: Marianna Jackson.**_


End file.
